The Forge
by Fawkes Kleiffen
Summary: He's been decommissioned for a few years, and it's only gotten worse over the years. He finally decides to start making his own choices in life. She's been deactivated, and a complete wreck her entire existence, meant to teach yet never respected. They find each other and help each other, but can their new bond be strong enough to withstand the fires of The Forge?
1. Gathering The Materials

_**What's up, readers? My name is Count Kleiffen, but everyone calls me Fawkes.**_

 _ **This is a FNaF story that will feature every single animatronic in Ultimate Custom Night. Yes, every single one.**_

 _ **If I haven't included some of your favorites yet, then go ahead and drop some ideas down in the reviews section.**_

 _ **This story is heavily inspired by Foxy's Evolution by Tea Blade Writer. I'm trying to make this a unique experience to separate itself from that plotline, hence the main shipping of the story.**_

 _ **Thanks to Mistress X for helping me with a few ideas for this story, including the location of everything, as well as providing your thoughts on a few subjects. But most importantly, I thank you for your support when writing this. Your insight proved valuable when those that I did ask never ended up doing so. So thank you, Lexi. For everything.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough about me. This is supposed to be about you, the reader. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Foxy opened the door to the Parts and Service room and slid himself through the opening of the ajar door that he gave him. He then closed the door, reached over with his endoskeletal hand, and hit the red button beside the door, causing the door to be magnetically sealed. He sent a quick prayer to whomever that gave Mr. Fazbear the idea to make this room with the idea of keeping sentient machines that are stronger than humans from breaking down the door.

Breathing heavily after escaping the clutches of his Bonnie, he held his slightly broken left arm with the endoskeletal remains of his right hand.

He slumped down to the floor, activating his night vision to help him see in the dimly-lit room.

Well, it wasn't called the parts and service room for nothing. It was a room with metallic walls, floor and ceiling, with reinforced metal to keep anything from escaping. The only way to unlock this would be a command from the manager's console, something that none of them have the skills to hack. And considering that the manager left and won't be back for the next seven hours when the store opens.

Inside, there was a metallic table with nothing on it, and several metallic shelves with some spare parts and extra masks of Chica and Freddie, though the extra mask for Bonnie was missing, reminding him of when he fixed Bonnie's face.

There were two different piles of boxes on the other side of the room in opposite corners. One of them had labels such as 'Christmas' and 'Halloween', where the staff kept all the festive decorations for all the holidays throughout the year.

The other corner on the opposite side of the room had boxes with labels such as 'Chica' and 'Toy Freddy'.

He then remembered how they acted when he was first introduced to the crew. A stark contrast to how they act now…

* * *

 **~~~30 years prior~~~**

 _ **Initiating Startup sequence: 0%.**_

 _ **Power Generators fully functional: 3%**_

 _ **Motor Controls fully functional: 8%**_

 _ **Voice Box fully functional: 11%**_

 _ **Auditory Responses fully functional: 14%**_

 _ **Olfactory Process fully functional: 17%**_

 _ **Visual Perception fully functional: 22%**_

 _ **Gustatory Perception fully functional: 29%.**_

 _ **Scanning Somatosensory Systems…**_

 _ **...Scanning…**_

 _ **...Scanning…**_

 _ **Scan complete; Somatosensory Systems fully functional: 65%**_

 _ **Coolant Systems fully operational: 73%**_

 _ **Downloading Unique Personality Matrix…**_

 _ **…Downloading…**_

 _ **…Downloading…**_

 _ **…Download complete.**_

 _ **Startup Sequence Complete.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Foxy**_.

* * *

Foxy opened his eyes, finding himself in a room surrounded by a metallic surface, with several humans in engineer outfits. Behind one of them, a man in a purple suit walked up to the table Foxy found himself lying on.

"Hello there, Foxy. Today is your birthday.

* * *

 **~~~1 Month Later~~~**

Foxy was becoming great friends with the other animatronics, Freddy Fazbear, Chica the chicken, and Bonnie the rabbit, and he was becoming very anxious to perform on his very own stage, Pirate's Cove.

His performance had to be held back a month due to the backlash of some of the clients being a little skeptical of Foxy's appearance, saying that he looked more suited as a killer than a child entertainer.

Mr. Fazbear, the man in the purple suit he saw when he woke up, took their criticisms into account, and decided to redesign Foxy. He how had a maw that was a third of the original's size, and his hook was more rounded off while maintaining that hook-like image. He still retained the fox fur, ears, and tail to look like a fox while keeping the hook, eyepatch, and the voice matrix the same in order to keep the 'pirate' part of the play.

After the remodeling, some convincing, and a bit of bribing done by Mr. Fazbear, the day of his first performance was upon them all. This being the night before, he decided to do a little practice performance for the FazCrew, as the three called themselves.

"Do de dum de do dum dee; yes sir, 'tis a pirate's life for me!" he spoke in his pirate's accent, finishing his practice for the three, of whom immediately stood up from their seats and gave a standing ovation for the fox, who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"You'll do great, Foxy; you have nothing to worry about!" Bonnie said supportively.

"Yeah, and the kids will love you too," Chica said flirtatiously.

Foxy continued to rub the back of his head as he heard the compliments from his fellow animatronics. "Aw shucks, ye be making me blush there, me mateys!"

The clock chimed, and the three looked to see 7AM be read on the clock in the room.

"Alright, FazCrew, we got a big day ahead of us. Let's make the most of it." Freddy said sternly.

They all filed out of the room, and as Freddy was about to leave, he stopped at the doorway and said, "Oh, by the way, Foxy…"

He turned to look at Foxy and said, "...welcome, officially, to the FazCrew."

He then walked out of the room, leaving Foxy to his own vices.

Foxy went over his performance again and again, seeing if he needed to change anything. To his surprise, sooner than he expected, it became 9:55, and a voice on the intercom said "Alright kids, get ready for a special performance done by a completely new animatronic. Giving everyone a swashbuckling good time, Foxy the Pirate will be making his debut performance in about 5 minutes. Be sure to grab your seats quickly, or walk the plank."

Foxy hopped behind the purple curtains that hid the entrance to the backstage in a semicircle so as to not be seen by anyone until the debut of his performance. As he was standing there, patiently waiting for his cue, questions flooded his CPU.

Will they enjoy the show?

Should I call out a couple of kids to act as a pirate's crew?

Is my act to cheesy?

Will they enjoy the show?

He glanced at the crowd behind the curtain and saw at least twenty kids sitting patiently, with parents either sitting next to them or standing in the back due to them not being small enough to sit in the chairs provided.

Foxy took a deep breath as the lights suddenly dimmed in the room, remembering his performance line for line.

And then he started.

* * *

 **~~~2 months later~~~**

Foxy found himself being flooded with performances day in and day out. Eight performances on the weekdays, three on the weekends, and he was always the one called for birthday parties, which seemed to happen every other day. But he didn't mind the extra work. He only cared if the kids were happy, and, obviously, they were.

He was just seeing the last of the kids leave the show as he glanced over at the clock and saw that it was closing time. Feeling exhausted, he turned and walked over to the small container of a cheaply-made coolant that he could drink to help cool his systems down.

As he was about to walk into the back stage where his bed was so he could sleep, his doors opened again, and a slightly bigger version of a gold-furred Freddy walked into the room before the door closed behind him.

Foxy raised an eyebrow at the bear and said "Didn't know they changed ye fur color there, Freddy. What can this pirate do for ye today?"

The golden bear recoiled after hearing the accent, if only for a split-second. Foxy shrugged it off as him having a bad day. Then he straightened himself out before speaking.

He smirked and said "My name isn't Freddy. My official designation is Golden Fazbear, but everyone calls me Fredbear. I've been hibernating the past three and a half months, which is why you haven't seen me yet. I assume you're the pirate fox that Freddy told me about. Foxy, correct?"

"Aye, that be me name. I moved in here probably a couple weeks after you went hibernatin', I'd wager," he said, a little relaxed that he now knew his name. After all, the other animatronics here were friendly. Why wouldn't Fredbear be?"

"Makes sense. So, I'm having a dilemma, Foxy, and I was wondering if you could help me out with this problem. I've already spoken to the FazCrew, and they all agreed that you might be able to clear things up. That is, if you'd be willing to listen."

Foxy's ears perked up, and Fredbear took that as a sign to keep going.

"So, I'm the oldest of the animatronics still here made by the company Fazbear Entertainment, the main company that creates us animatronics and runs the businesses that we serve in. There's seven stretched all across the nation, but there's two that I'd like to talk about. There's the first location, Fredbear's Family Diner, where I was first introduced to the world along with Golden Bonnie, though he preferred to be called Springtrap. Then, after that place closed down, they made Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where they first introduced Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Since then, they've made a few other restaurants around the nation. This is one of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzas that were opened. However, there's one major thing that all these different locations have in common. The main attraction isn't the purple bunny playing the guitar. The main attraction isn't a chicken that holds a strange resemblance to a duck. And it definitely isn't some pirate wannabe fox that hasn't been around as long."

Foxy's tail drooped in sadness, his ears lying against his head.

"It's Freddy Fazbear. The singing brown bear with the microphone. And I'm not about to let some new punk out-do my protege."

Then, Fredbear teleports behind Foxy, and knocks him upside the head in the exact location needed to hit the reset button that's nearly impossible to accidentally be pressed, causing Foxy to deactivate.

* * *

 **~~~An unknown amount of time later~~~**

Foxy woke with a start, his chest pounding as he remembered what Golden Freddy did.

He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in the same room he woke up in.

He tried to sit up but found that only his head was able to move, allowing him to move around.

Suddenly, a TV turned on at the foot of his bed, and it plays a recording of one of Foxy's performances.

Except, in the middle of his speech, he froze, and stared at one of the female children. She wore a pink shirt and blue shorts and seemed to be no more than 8 years old. With her pale skin, blonde hair, and green eyes, Foxy remembered her as Alicia, the girl whose birthday was coming up soon. And judging by the fact that most people there had party hats on, Foxy was unconscious for more than a day.

Suddenly, and without warning, Foxy jumps out and tackles Alicia to the ground, biting her head with enough force to crush the skull, causing blood and brain matter to splatter all throughout the room as the entire room was filled with the recorded screams of the other children.

Foxy watched in horror as he saw a recording of him killing and slaughtering the poor young girl as the other children ran out of the room and screamed for their life, thinking that Foxy was going to come after them next.

Foxy looked away, unable to see anymore, yet could do nothing to make the screaming stop for the next few minutes while he heard the tearing of the girl's flesh.

Suddenly, the sound stops, and the TV turns off. Foxy looks over and sees Fredbear looking at him while retracting his finger from the power button to the TV.

"Now, look at what you did, Foxy. You became too popular with the kids. The back to back shows had caused you to work tirelessly, and you forgot to drink some coolant in favor of getting some rest after the show, and your CPU short-circuited, causing you to kill an innocent young girl."

He walked over to stand beside Foxy's head, and says "Now, they'll close off Pirate's Cove, find out what really happened, and keep you out of the spotlight forever."

He then leans his head forward to whisper "All because you decided that you wanted to be more popular than the main attraction. This is all on you, Foxy. Remember that."

* * *

 **~~~Present~~~**

Foxy was staring at the table, trying to rid himself of the horrible nightmare that was plaguing his CPU. shaking his head, he stared back at the boxes of spare parts, and then looked back down at his own body.

Taking another few minutes to come to a firm decision on what he wanted to do, he had a look of determination in his eyes as he made up his core processes.

'Tonight,' he thought. 'Tonight's when I take my chances and run.'

He then walked over to the pile of boxes filled to the brim with spare parts, and shuffled them around until he found the biggest box in the back labeled 'Vixey'.

'Wait a minute… when did we have an animatronic named Vixey? No one calls themselves Vixey,' he thought to himself.

Tearing off the tape that held the box together, he opened it and looked inside, immediately becoming depressed.

He saw a single mask lying atop a pile of nearly-broken parts all seemingly fused together by shady craftsmanship as if this once beautiful animatronic had been torn apart and put back together again by mere children.

He reaches into the box and grabs the mask before trying to pull it off the animatronic, not realizing that he had accidentally gone ahead and pressed the 'on' button.

* * *

Initiating _ **Startup Sequence…**_

 _ **WARNING: SEVERE DAMAGE DETECTED.**_

 _ **Scanning systems...**_

 _ **Power Generators fully functional…**_

 _ **Motor Controls:!DAMAGED!**_

 _ **Voice Box:!DAMAGED!**_

 _ **Auditory Response Matrix !DAMAGED!**_

 _ **Olfactory Process:!DAMAGED!**_

 _ **Visual Perception fully functional...**_

 _ **Gustatory Perception:!DAMAGED!**_

 _ **Somatosensory Systems:!DAMAGED!**_

 _ **Coolant System fully operational…**_

 _ **Unique Personality Matrix fully downloaded…**_

 _ **Rise and Shine, Vixey.**_

* * *

Vixey opened her left eye, finding that she could not feel her right, and saw an anthro red fox robot release his grip on her face as he jumped back. At least, she thought it was a dude from the pitch of the scream. After all, only women are capable of the highest of notes, and that wasn't anywhere near it.

Vixey tried to speak but found that her music box was broken. Looking down at her systems, she saw that most of her were an entanglement of broken pieces fused together.

She tried to get herself up all at once, but that didn't seem to work. She then tried to move herself piece by piece, and that seemed to work for a bit as she was able to rise her head out of the box to look at the animatronic that stared back at her.

If she could gasp, she would. She saw, well, a male version of her, with crimson fur instead of white and pink. But what was worse was that she could see so many patches of metal skin and fur gone, revealing much of the endoskeleton inside that seemed to hold him together by threads and needles at this point.

She tried to speak, but all that came out was static. She tried to scream, but the static turned into an ear-splitting sound that was similar to a sharp, metallic object scratching across a chalk board. Lowering her head into the box, she slammed it against the cardboard, causing it to move a good four inches before she tried to whisper, turning her static into random clicking.

She froze when she heard this. She tried whispering again, and the random clicking came back. Except the more she whispered, the more she realized that it wasn't random at all.

She lifted her head out of the box and whispered to him, who was still frozen in both fear and curiosity and whispered to him in the patterned clicking.

When he didn't move at all, she bashed her head against the cardboard box again, gaining his attention as he jumped awake and seemed to move around again.

He was about to ask a question when she started whispering again. This time, as his ears turned to face her to hear her better, he realized that she was speaking in Morse Code.

"...Are you broken? Who broke you?"

More whispering.

"...the other animatronics? Yeah, I figured. Just want to be sure." he said with a downcast voice.

More whispering.

"... I'm sad cause that's what happened to me," he said, a single black tear running down his left eye.

"...d-d-d-d-d-d-don't-t-t-t-t cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-cr-y-y-y-y-y.."

Foxy looked back up in amazement as the mask's eye closed, seeming to be in concentration as it struggled to get those words out.

She looked back down into the box, and back up at Foxy, before looking back down at the box. Getting the hint, he walked forward, and as he got up to the box, he looked in carefully to see what she was looking at.

It was a spare music box lying in the bottom of the box.

He reaches down for the spare part, set on fixing Foxy when suddenly, the door unseals itself.

Foxy looks at the door and then looks back at me with fear in his eyes.

"The others are coming. I need to hide you back in the box before they realize you've been reactivated. They're going to do some terrible things to me, but I'd prefer me over you."

She nods her head, and Foxy pokes a hole in the side of the box so that she can see everything that's going to happen before she lowers her head and closes the box, stacking a few more in front of and on top, yet not blocking the hole so that her view isn't obstructed.

…Looking back at it, she will wish that it was.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" Foxy heard a voice call from the other side of the door as it was opened.

He turned around, dreading that voice ever since he first heard it.

"Fredbear. I'm simply seeing if there are any supplies around here to fix some parts of me before I head back to my cove for the night."

Fredbear walked forward, grabbed Foxy by his neck, and threw him to the wall beneath the shelves in a split-second.

He then vaulted over the table, crouched down, and shoved Foxy's head against the wall before saying, "But who said you could fix yourself? I like my playthings to break. It just goes to show how much stronger I am."

Fredbear grabs hold of Foxy's head and throw him against the opposite wall. Foxy's head bashed against the wall, and he slumped to the ground, his night vision blinking out, turning him into sleep mode.

Fredbear then walks around the table, and before he could get within three feet, someone appears out of nowhere and stands in between Foxy and Fredbear.

This animatronics appearance had Fredbear take a step back in surprise when he first saw it, and he said "Hey there, man. What's up? It's been years since we last talked."

The animatronic simply stared at him, clenching his endoskeletal left hand into a fist as he stared into Fredbear's eyes, causing him to take another step back.

Fredbear paused for a second and started thinking. Then he turned from a look of confusion to a look of anger.

"Are you serious, Mario? Are you defending this poor excuse of an animatronic? You do realize that he's the reason why this pizzeria is in this mess, don't you? Why a-"

WHAM!

Fredbear found himself lying outside of the Parts and Service room, having been knocked into the wall so hard that he made a hole in the wall. The animatronic then knelt down next to Fredbear, and his next few sentences were said without emotion, making Fredbear even more scared.

"Your first mistake was sabotaging Foxy in the first place. Not only was he a great performer before you came here, but he was the only hope of this establishment staying open, and you nearly killed him over a thousand times in the past thirty years.

"Your second mistake was coming into the Parts and Service room on this very night, for I would not have been here had a certain animatronic exhumed so much malice that only I could be used to calm this animatronic down.

"Your third mistake was calling me Mario like we're best friends. We aren't friends. We aren't even acquaintances. I was the one who initially gave you a consciousness. I'm the original that was made, not you.

"And it is because of these three strikes that you are now my enemy. I will spare you this one time; if I see you doing something like this again… well… hell hath no fury like a puppet scorned. Now use whatever energy you like to teleport to the other side of the country, and do not EVER let me see you set foot in this establishment ever again. You hear me?"

The golden bear simply nodded before teleporting once again.

The Puppet stood up, and walked back into the parts and service room, closing the door and securing the room once more.

He then looked over to the fox lying against the wall, and the fox lying in a pile in a box.

"This is gonna take a while." He sighed, then looked over to the box first, staring directly at the female fox.

* * *

 **~~~Four hours later~~~**

 _ **Reboot attempt #237517: !WARNING! BLOCKED BY USER: PUPT**_

 _ **Reboot attempt #237518: !WARNING! BLOCKED BY USER: PUPT**_

 _ **Reboot attempt #237519: … … … … … … … …**_

 _ **Reboot successful. Powering up systems…**_

 _ **Reboot complete.**_

 _ **Welcome back, Foxy.**_

* * *

Foxy woke with a start, finding that he was lying on the table. Looking around warily for Fazbear to pop out of somewhere to hurt him again, his breathing short and heavy as he looked around warily.

He saw that the door was open, and he heard both a male and female voice talking in hushed tones outside of the door.

Getting up from the table, he checked his body for any more dents when he saw something that brought tears to his eyes.

His body was….

….repaired.

No dents, no missing strips of his metal shell, no exposed endoskeletal parts or wires from within, no missing strips of cloth…

His hook was even as it was when he first woke up, sharp as a blade and with the point as deadly. At first, he worried about the kids being hurt, then he gloomily remembered that he no longer needed to worry about something that he would never see again. After all, he never saw a child after Fazbear introduced himself.

He was about to walk over to the door to hear the voices when he remembered the animatronic in the box.

He turned to look at the box when he realized that the boxes he moved on top were moved to the side and that it was opened.

He fell to his knees, tears leaving trails of black along his crimson fur as he realized that he failed to help the only other animatronic that didn't act with hostility against him.

His thoughts went to despair as he hung his head in shame.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, but before long, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Instead of the usual hostility he sensed from the grasp, he could tell that this one was comforting, something that he never had the pleasure of experiencing prior.

He looked over his shoulder, and immediately, his sadness and depression faded away into shock and awe.

Standing before him, looking at him with such genuine care, was a white and pink fox with amber eyes. She had two rosy-red cheeks, a maw similar to his own, her ears had pink fur on the inside, there was a strip of pink fur along her chest and stomach, and her tail was mainly white with the last six inches along the tip being pink ending in a zig-zag pattern that intersected with the white.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Though Foxy could hear the hesitation in her voice, he was too stunned at how angelic her real voice was. It was elegant, yet a little bold as well. He had no doubt that if she whispered in a room full of thousands who were yelling, everyone would hear her.

He stood up and found that she was only an inch and a half shorter than him, with D-cup breasts that he found himself taking a few glances at as he felt a warmth sprouting from his nethers.

"Well, as tempting as it would be to watch you two 'get it on'…" a voice interjects from behind Foxy, making him thankful, for the first time in his existence, for the fur along his face to hide his blush.

A black, extremely thin figure standing about 4'6" tall with a puppet's mask as it faces stood in the doorway to the parts and service room.

"Who are you?" Foxy asked, not remembering ever seeing the animatronic in front of him in the building.

"I'm the Marionette. I'm technically the first one to be given life, though Fredbear and I have a long-standing argument on who was actually first. Most people just call me the puppet, but my friends call me Marion. And no, please don't call me Mario. I'm not a fucking plumber.

"Anyways, since you two were pretty much destroyed and forgotten about in the restaurant, I figured that you two would be best suited in another… Entertainment industry. Instead of putting on a performance to make kids laugh, I do agree with the clients about your original design. You do look more like a killer than a child entertainer.

"I oversee a few industries that are kept hidden from Fazbear Entertainment, one of these is called The Forge. It's a mechanical gladiator ring, where machines fight other machines for sport. The last mech standing gets to be called 'The Blade', the strongest weapon ever made from The Forge. 'The Blade' is also the one who runs The Forge, oversees that all the rules are followed, and gets to make the rules himself/herself. It's something that Fazbear Industries tried shutting down years ago due to the fact that the current Blade is the same blade that won the last seven years running, and is actually a former performer that Fazbear Entertainment made.

"However, it's a secret place that very few people know exists, so I'm going to need to smuggle you two out so that no one sees you, and before I give you the directions to this place, I'll need a solid answer from you two. Would you like to try your chances at The Forge, and be the master, or mistress in Vixey's case, of your own fate and live out the rest of your life however you wish? Or would you rather stay here, and continue to rot in this dumpster of a place that's surely going to close down in a month or two?"

Foxy hesitated for a few seconds before asking "If it's a gladiator ring, are we going in as solo fighters, or can we go in as teams?"

If Marion could smile, he would be at the fox's question. "You can go in with each other as a pair, but only one gets to be called Blade."

After that was answered, the choice was obvious.

* * *

 _ **And that's the end of the first chapter. Cliffhangers! Everyone has a love-hate relationship with them; you love to hate them, but you hate the fact that you love them.**_

 _ **So, to recap: Foxy abused for a decade because he was getting too popular, he met Vixey, got thrashed around by Fredbear a bit more, and was saved by Marion, who then offered them a place in The Forge.**_

 _ **What exactly is The Forge? Where is it located? Who is the current Blade?**_

 _ **All questions will be answered… as soon as I get to writing them.**_

 _ **Hey, looking for a job isn't as easy as some people make it out to be, ok?**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **~Count Kleiffen**_


	2. Stoking the Coals

**_What's up, readers?_**

 ** _So, couple things real quick before we start this off._**

 ** _Tgonthefiery -_** I'm glad that you're glad that I'm doing this. And I do agree that it's a pity that Steel Vendetta was stopped.

 _ **Zuskato Zyus -**_ Thanks, bro.

 _ **Between the posting of these chapters, Tea Blade Writer has responded to my questions regarding this story. He's completely fine with me making an alternate version of his story, just as long as it's not completely plagiarizing his work. Of course, I won't intentionally do so. So thanks for that, Tea.**_

 _ **Anyways, enough chit-chat from me. Onto the story.**_

* * *

Vixey fell to the ground, her new body already showing signs of damage from the dents and exposed innards.

"Get up, Vixen! It ain't quitting time yet, girl!" shouted the opposing lizard.

She gripped the hilt of her blade tightly, her anger rising as she rolled to the side to avoid being kicked in the stomach. Swiftly getting onto her feet, she held her buckler in front of her, and her sword pointed over the buckler at her enemy, her legs bent and spread apart slightly.

Looking at the opposing lizard animatronic, she saw that he was using two swords, one of the blades having teeth on the lower half of the sword while the other was double-sided. He was wearing very little armor, with many exposed areas along his chest, arms, and legs, but his tail was coated with a bit of armor with metallic spikes at the end to serve as a third weapon to use in case his swords were inaccessible.

Taking a chance, she took a few steps forward, deflecting his left sword to the side with her own as she swung her buckler at his head horizontally, hoping to have some sort of contact.

However, her hopes were dashed when he ducked under her swing and tripped her in the process. After making contact with the ground, she instinctively brought her buckler up to deflect his blade swing at her midsection.

As their weapons made contact with each other, a voice boomed over the battle, saying "HALT."

The lizard sheathed his swords and held out a hand to help Vixey up. She took it and was hauled to her feet surprisingly fast, almost causing her to lose her balance. She stood up and looked over to the owner of the voice, and saw a very thin, very lithe, and very black figure with a mask that put the puppet's to shame in terms of scariness; the mask itself was white, while the rosy cheeks and blue stripes under the eyes that were from the puppet were now raven black. stood to watch over the two, judging them with every move they made.

Walking over to the pair, he revealed the dozens of tiny, sharp teeth that were just inside his mouth as he said "Good work, Hephaestus; yet another success on the durability of your weapons. I'll have a need for your private services within the next month. Vixey, I can see the progress that you've made in the short week that you've been here, and it's grown leaps and bounds over the first day. You've got a natural talent for combat, my girl."

Vixey simply smiled and bowed her head while saying "Thanks, Marion. It's all due to your training, though I still have a ways to go before I'm ready."  
The elevator at the end of the practice arena dinged, and the doors opened to reveal

Foxy walking out, some light armor on him as he wielded a pirate sword in his non-hooked hand.

He walked over to Vixey, smiling as they made eye contact, and kissed her before looking over to Marion and saying "Shall we get on with today's lesson, Marion?"

Marion smiled and nodded to the lizard. He took this as his sign to walk out of the arena, and once the elevator descended down with its passenger, the fox, vixen, and the nightmare sat down in front of each other, the two foxes' eyes on the nightmarionette as he started his lesson.

"So, what do you two remember about my lecture on how is animatronics can use teleportation?" He asks.

Vixey was the first to speak, saying "Teleportation isn't dematerialization in one place and re-materialization in another. It's about entering a part of the world that holds the spirits of all that have fallen, both as civilians, machines, or gladiators. It's a world filled with the souls of those who wander aimlessly throughout the rest of their existence until their spirits turn to dust. These spirits have done neither something tremendously good nor tremendously evil. They are part of the void, and in turn, can never know peace."

Pleasantly surprised, he smiles and is cut off from praising her when Foxy speaks up, saying "In order to get there, you need to detach your central intelligence from your physical body. The right way to do this is to be thinking about nothing at all, as even the slightest thought will cause you to lose your concentration and drain your energy much faster, while the best way is to let one strong emotion completely flood your mind and only have that one emotion dominating your CPU. Entering and leaving the spirit world is like any other skill; the more you use it, the easier it'll be to use, the longer you'll be able to stay, and the farther you'll be able to travel. Once you enter the spirit world, you'll be moving at a speed much faster than that of the real world, which is the key to how it looks like teleportation."

He chuckles, thinking about how wrong he was to doubt their ability to recall these kinds of things.

"Excellent. Now, for today, we're going to be doing something practical. I'm going to take both of your through to the spirit world for a few seconds. I would not recommend doing this until you have complete mastery in teleportation. Taking one other is troubling, but two is downright dangerous unless you've had the several decades of dedicated training like I have. Now, close your eyes, take a deep breath, and when you've felt a change, open your eyes."

Vixey closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, trying her best to clear her mind. Whatever helped get both herself and Foxy through this so that they could try to start a new life together where they were on top. Whatever it takes to get there, she would try her best to do so.

Suddenly, she felt as if her mechanical innards were ripped from her very body, able to know of every single rip and tear though feeling no pain whatsoever. Once the ripping feeling stopped, she opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings.

Everything was grayscaled, including the animatronics surrounding her. She looked over at Foxy, who looked back at her, and they both looked around the area to see that, even though the entire area was grayscaled, they could see disfigured spirits around them, all having different animalistic characters in varying shapes and sizes.

A few looked at them, but most ignored their existence.

They then looked towards Marion, who then nodded and was about to bring them back when he felt another presence enter their area.

And it just so happened to be the last voice that Vixey ever wanted to hear.

"So… This is where you ran off to, Vixey," a voice said.

* * *

 **~~~~POV CHANGE: FOXY~~~~**

Suddenly, a golden rabbit appeared in front of the trio, all the spirits immediately fleeing the area as soon as the rabbit materialized in front of them.

Foxy stood up and put an arm in front of Vixey.

"You know this character, Vixey?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the new animatronic.

The golden rabbit only chuckled as Foxy's question went unanswered. He looked back only to see her still in her sitting position, a look of complete terror on her face as she stared at the rabbit.

He looked back to the animatronic, and asked: "Who are ye?"

The rabbit merely chuckled and said "I am the one who first took Vixey apart all those years ago. I'm the reason she was dismantled in the first place. My name is Springtrap, and I am her ex."

The oil in Foxy's systems suddenly felt ice-cold as he heard these words. Her ex? What kind of boyfriend lets her girlfriend get destroyed like how she was when I found her, though I doubt he's speaking the truth.

He looks back over to Vixey, and she's clutching her head with both her hands, her eyes going wide as a few oiled tears make their way down her face.

...Well, there goes my optimism…

He looks back over to Springtrap, a look of hate adorning his otherwise calm face as he growls out "What kind of being lets their partner get completely destroyed, left a crumbling mess for someone else to put back together?"

"The same one that put her in that position on the first place," he retaliated.

This caught Foxy off guard, as he wasn't expecting that sort of response.

"At the first location, some 50-odd years ago, there was three animatronics; a golden bear, a golden rabbit, and a puppet. When the location closed down and was bought out by FAZBEAR ENTERTAINMENT, we went our separate ways. The bear went to the location in Springfield, The Puppet decided to start giving the animatronics around the world the gift of freedom, and I participated in The Forge. For the last decade, I've held the position of The Blade, but things here were getting… a bit boring. I decided to take a little break and got into the location in Mississippi, where I met Mangle.

"We kicked it off like it was nothing, the toy animatronics and I had a blast together, killing night guard after night guard almost every week for the next fifteen years afterward. Then, Mangle came in out of nowhere, the newest model, and even though I confessed my love to her, she said that she had no interest in me. So, late one night, I altered her programming and had her kill a small kid during one of her performances.

"Once she figured out that it was me, two days later as to my surprise, she went ahead and attacked me, trying to kill me. I'll be honest, she got me good, but I had programmed the other toys to come in later that night, and maliciously tear her part for part, and then fuse her parts back together. Her screams of agony are something that I will relish for the rest of my existence."

Foxy snarled in anger, and ran forwards, closing the distance between them and hitting him right in the face with a right hook.

At least, that was what he both thought and wanted to happen.

In reality, his fist was stopped mere inches from Springtrap's face, the golden rabbit's stoic face un-flinched, and before he knew it, Foxy found himself on the floor of the arena.

"You're fast, Fox, I'll give you that. But I'm faster than you. I'm stronger than you. I'm smarter than you. You don't stand a chance against me," Springtrap said, a crazed smile on his face as he took a couple steps towards Foxy, who was still on the ground.

He reaches down, grabs Foxy by his throat, and lifts him in the air, his feet dangling as he tried to pry Springtrap's hand from its stone grasp around his neck.

"You will never beat me. You'll be nothing more than an ant that squirms around on the ground looking for its next meal. And when we fight, I'll squish you just like the insignificant ant you really a-"

THWACK

Springtrap's grip around Foxy's throat went slack as he stumbled backward, Foxy falling on the floor as he was released.

Coughing a few times, he heard a voice he recognized say "You may be the current Blade, but let us not forget who the first was, or the one who was one for the longest amount of time by far, rabbit."

He looked up, seeing Nightmarionette standing between himself and Springtrap, his left hand stretched out to his left side as Springtrap held his left cheek.

"A battle between Blades is forbidden unless in an official gladiatorial match. We both know that. However, the next word that comes out of your mouth will not start a battle between Blades. It will start a massacre of your mind, your body, and your soul, for I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear."

Springtrap's eyes took on a glow of malice as his face started to turn into one that contemplated the look in his eyes before he disappeared entirely, the three animatronics finding themselves back in the real world.

A moment of silence overtook the three animatronics as Marion started to walk towards the elevator. Upon reaching it, he motioned for the two to follow. Shaking himself, Foxy turned around to help Vixey up only to find her still shellshocked.

Sighing, he picked her up bridal-style as he started walking towards the exit. Vixey clung to Foxy as if her life depended on it.

They arrived in the elevator, and Marion closed the gate, causing the elevator to start its descent.

"...Well… I'm not sure what I was expecting when that happened, but it definitely wasn't that, let me tell ya. Anyways, I'll briefly explain Wizard's Island for you, and you can tell her when she recovers."

The elevator had bullet-resistant glass as its walls and door, which showcased nothing but rocks and dirt for the first thirty feet before opening up into a huge, 500-square-foot room filled with both humans and machines alike, doing various activities from talking to eating to arm-wrestling.

"The entire island is hollowed out, with layers of thirty feet worth of rocks, dirt, and titanium support beams to keep them all in place and to separate each floor from the one above and below it. The first floor is where our most esteemed patrons, both humans, and animatronics that keep this place running with their vast sums of cash, can relax and take a breather between matches. Every floor below belongs to either one or two teams, depending on how many teams show up to participate. Ours is on the lowest level."

After about ten minutes of explaining the 15 other teams, what level each was on, along with their participants, the elevator stopped on the lowest level, roughly 860 feet below the crater. There were metallic sheens covering the entire floor from the elevator's sight and only opened when the elevator doors did as well.

"Welcome to your workspace. Steel-plated dummies off to the left side in the back, the last twenty feet in the back is for your resident smithie to work on your armor and weapon systems. Off to the right towards the back is Vixey's room, where we'll store her weapons and armor for her to use in the arena, towards the entrance on the right side is Foxy's room, and right between them is the control center where the smithie and myself will watch the fight, analyze it, and prep for fixing the weapons and armor to see if it needs repair and to see how his creations fare in the field. Both of your rooms come with beds, alarm clocks, and the usual works to make it livable. If you need anything else in your rooms, let me know and I'll get it for you.

"The main room takes up most of the space, and this is where you can have practice matches between each other, host company whenever the patrons come by and test out the equipment you're given. And that pretty much sums it up."

Vixey releases her hold of Foxy, who got the message to let her down onto her feet. She started making her way to her room. Foxy went to go comfort her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Give her some time to process this. She knows you're here for her, but she'll open up when she's ready."

She then closes the door to her room, leaving Foxy feeling slightly saddened by her absence.

Marion noticed this and said "Lighten up pal. If all goes according to plan, then you'll be the one to turn her ex into the scrapheap that he ought to be. Now, I'll explain everything as best I can to her later, but for right now, it's time for you to get acquainted with your new body."

Foxy looked over his shoulder at his friend, a dubious look on his face as he asked "New body?"

All he gets in response is a smirk as he leads the fox into his own room, where he saw a hammock in one of the corners, next to a dresser to store a few sets of clothes, and a computer system hooked up to a few outlets in the wall, Hephaestus at the keyboard.  
"Hephaestus, is he ready to showcase?" Marion asked.

"As long as it's only a showcase. He isn't completely ready for activation, but he should be in the next couple of days. Shortly after their updated civilian forms, of course."

He taps a few keys, and the picture frame next to the desk slides up to reveal a holographic keyboard built into the wall alongside a big red button. He punches in a few words into the keyboard, going too fast for Foxy to keep up, and eventually he hit the red button, and a section of the wall next to the desk depressed into the wall six inches before opening like double doors away from them, showcasing off a room full of servers, machines, and a crimson monstrosity.

"This is an alteration to your current form that we've designed specifically for the gladiator fights. These new forms, Ferocious Exoskeletal Animalistic Reapers, or F.E.A.R. forms as we call them, are designed to instill fear into their enemies as they are about to be killed by you, whether it be the two rows of teeth in your mouth you're using to bite their heads off, your clawed hand to punch through their armor to rip out their internal systems, or it's your Blood Hook you're using for dismemberment or decapitation. And that's just the start of it. Wait 'till you're in the body itself. It's got a surprise that can only be activated once it's CPU is powered up."

Foxy continued to stare in awe at the construction in the room before Marion said: "A couple of other things if you will."

Foxy walked out of the room, of which Hephaestus hit the button again, causing the doors to close and form back into the wall as if the room had never existed.

"These forms are only to be used in either the arena fights or in extreme circumstances. Do not talk about them outside of this room, and do not speak about them to anyone aside from myself, Hephaestus, and those that we are ok with. For now, only us four know about it, and I'd like to keep it that way for now. We wake up at 0700 every morning, and we're going to train every single day on both your FEAR forms and your upgraded normal forms when we get those done. I'll explain more about your battle forms when we get you into them. For now, rest and relax. Starting tomorrow, you're going to be molded into what you need to be in order to win."

Marion and Hephaestus then left the room, leaving Foxy alone in his thoughts. He immediately walked over to the hammock and lied down in it, thinking about what happened throughout the day.

Sure, teleportation would be awesome to master, but that little bit with Springtrap… I don't think that Vixey would be using it if she acted this way by seeing him again. On the brightside, these FEAR forms are gonna be fucking awesome to use in combat. Might take us a bit to get used to them, but it's going to be completely worth it. I wonder what Vixey's FEAR form looks like…

* * *

 **~~~~POV CHANGE: VIXEY~~~~**

Looking at the computer monitor, Vixey seems to have found the profiles of every single member of all the opposing teams, shifting through them with little interest as she looks for Springtrap.

Shifting through the final team, she sees some interesting characters to have been introduced, but none of them had the one she was looking for.

"You won't find him in there," she hears from behind.

Vixey turns around as quickly as she can, and sees Marion leaning in the doorway.

"How much of the conversation have you heard in the spirit realm?" Marion asked, a bit of care in his eyes.

"...not much… I think I stopped paying attention once Springtrap started talking, losing myself in the memories of him and the other toys abusing me. What happened?"

Marion sighed, walked over to her, and sat down in her bed as she turned the chair so she could face him as he explained everything that happened.

* * *

 _ **Alright, Readers. That marks the end of the second chapter. lemme know your thoughts in a review or a PM if you don't want the world to see, and I'll address them as soon as I can. Considering that I have both this story and another story I'm working on at the same time, I'm not going to be promising any specific scheduling for the updating of these stories.**_

 _ **'Till next time, Packmates!**_


	3. Casting The Mold

_**A/N: Yo, my dudes and dudettes! how's it going?**_

 _ **First, I'd like to appologize for the ling wait between the last chapter and this one. Life has a funny way of revealing what truly matters only when you've lost it.**_

 _ **But you're not here to listen to me ramble, you're here to read the next chapter, arent you? Simply allow me to acknowledge the one review From last chapter, and you'll get to do just that.**_

 _ **the ded poikachu:**_ Thx for that; good to know that I'm not the only one who is enjoying this story.

 _ **Now then, shall we get on with it?**_

* * *

 **~~~~THREE HOURS AGO, FANGLE FLOOR~~~~**

" _Alright Foxy, your F.E.A.R. form is ready for its test-run. Go ahead and lie in your bed, close your eyes, and say the phrase 'Fear grants us power, and through it, victory.' Your consciousness will be transferred over to your new form down in the training floor about seventy feet beneath us," Marion said._

 _Foxy nodded his head, headed for his room, closed the door behind him, and proceeded to lie in his bed. He then spoke aloud "Fear grants us power, and through it-."_

 _His voice cut off before he could speak the last word, his consciousness slipping before it all went black._

 _A split-second later, and he felt himself regain consciousness. As soon as his senses returned, he spoke a single word in a voice much deeper, harsher, and more powerful than he ever heard before._

 **" _-Victory."_**

* * *

 **~~~~TWO HOURS AGO, PRIVATE TRAINING ROOM 12~~~~**

 _Marion and Foxy, now in his F.E.A.R. form, were standing in the elevator when it stopped moving, it's doors opening to reveal a 300-square-foot room with different sections for different sized opponents, ranging from three-feet tall to ten-feet tall. Along one of the wall was a rack of weights ranging from 75 pounds to an eye-bulging ten tons._

" _Alright, Foxy. While your new body has enhanced capabilities well beyond what you're used to, you're only going to be doing what you know you can do until we get you accustomed to your new strength, speed, and perception. Once you get used to that, we can start with the more advanced techniques. Today, work on what you know you can do, and then increase slightly. Start with the weights, do one repetition, and then increase the pounds slightly. Go to the dummies, and get into a combat stance four feet in front of them to activate them; they're animatronics with basic functions so as to pose a challenge, and will adapt to your style in order to both test and push you. I'll be back in two hours to see your progress."_

* * *

 **~~~~PRESENT~~~~**

Foxy swung his arm one final time, the metallic dummies flying off to the side in two pieces, it's middle section ripped in half with smaller pieces scattering in their direction.

Foxy started breathing heavily, his workout routine just finished as he completely eviscerated the last of the training dummies.

' _They really need to update the equipment in here…"_

He went to sit down on the nearby bench, an open canteen of coolant sitting on the floor nearby. Sitting down, he grabbed the canteen and looked up, opening his mouth a bit to provide a waterfall of coolant down his throat, immediately cooling his systems as his breathing went back to his normal pace.

Looking back down to the room, he saw what his workout routine was doing to the room; a total of seventeen destroyed dummies of various size with differentiating weapons, all of which were broken, bent, or impaled in the walls and ceiling.

" _Thank goodness for the thirty feet of dirt and steel between each floor,"_ Foxy thought.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Foxy turned his attention towards the opening doors to reveal Marion standing there.

Marion looked around the training room, and saw the leftover mess from Foxy's training before looking at Foxy and asked "How's the new body working out for you?"

Foxy's voice was ancient, deep, and metallic as he replied with " **Still working a few kinks out, but it's working much easier than I thought it would. What's next?"**

"Now, we let Vixey have her turn. You need to give this body time to adapt to. Every day, we'll add another hour to your workout routine, where you push yourself harder and harder. Five days before the tournament starts, you'll be off the hardcore routine and you'll create your own to keep your mind sharp and your muscles strong."

" **Sounds good to me. Shall we?"** Foxy asked, motioning with his clawed hand towards the elevator.

Marion simply nodded, and Foxy got up and walked with him towards the elevator doors. Foxy looked up towards a blinking red light, and asked " **Hey, these rooms are private, right?"**

"Yeah, why?"

" **Then why are there cameras in here?"**

"Oh, that's just a security precaution. The ones in the private training rooms go to the selected team's crafter and the recent Blade so he can see his competition in action."

" **That's not very fair to the rest of us."**

"That may be so, but it's all a part of The Forge."

As he finished his last line, Marion pressed the button to their floor, and the elevator doors began to close

As the elevator doors were closing, Foxy saw a couple extra doors that he didn't know existed open up in the room to reveal a couple 4-foot-tall rabbit animatronics with janitor gear move out of them and start to clean the floor.

At the last possible second, he saw black collars around one of the bunnies who glanced at foxy with pleading eyes before the doors cut their connection.

" **Marion, I have a question for you."**

"Save it for our floor; we're being watched, and some questions' aren't meant for every ear."

Foxy looked up and stared at the camera in the corner of the elevator, and gave it a menacing look.

* * *

 _ **~~PRESENT TIME, SECURITY ROOM~~**_

The jackal on the shift that day stared at Foxy's new body, knowing who he should place his bets on, and thinking about how ravaging he would be in the coming battles when suddenly, the screen flickered, and nobody was in the elevator.

He looks away to get a swig of the coolant on hand, not noticing that the screen flickered before it's inhabitants disappeared.

* * *

 _ **~~PRESENT TIME, ELEVATOR 12~~**_

The elevator stopped moving, shutting off the lights and returning the small space to darkness.

Foxy started his ignition engine, and gave off a small amount of flames to keep the room lit as he looked back down at Marion.

" **You were saying?"**

"How did you manage to do that?"

" **This upgrade came with nanomites, which I infected in a couple of the weapons that hit the walls, and commanded them to infect the system. I've gained control of the surrounding six floor's electrical systems and the security room cameras. They're now playing a loop of what the elevator was like when it had no one in it. Now, care to explain the collars?"**

Marion looked at him, and gave a quick smirk for the swiftness of discovering all the body's new features. Turning back into a serious face, he says "Foxy, this establishment is built on gladiator fights to the death. As vast as this system is, and as intricate we have made it to seem like this gladiatorial ring is a mountain to the outside world, this mountain is an illusion from the law as well. This establishment is built on the foundations on which the current Blade has set forth. Unfortunately, this latest Blade, who has retained his title for the past ten years, has built his foundation upon slaves. The black collars dampen the wearer's voice boxes so that they can't speak, and give massive electrical shocks to those who disobey all orders from their superiors. I can tell you more, but we need to be on our floor in order to do so. This elevator may be secure, but they'll get suspicious if we stay in here."

Foxy was breathing heavily, anger surging through his systems as the power came back to the elevator. He withheld the camera from showing them all the way up to the floor. Once they exited, the doors closing behind them, he returned it back to a live feed.

His nanites began to surge through the electrical system, gaining access to everything on this floor. Eventually, he found the cameras, and flared into them with a burning anger in his eyes before the feed from their floor was cut completely.

 _ **CONTROL OF ALL ELECTRICAL SYSTEMS ON SUB-LEVELS 9-32 COMPLETE.**_

 _ **TAKING CONTROL OF SUB-LEVEL 8...**_

 _ **SUB-LEVEL 8 SUCCESSFULLY TAKEN OVER.**_

 _ **TAKEOVER PROTOCOL SUSPENDED.**_

" **...Alright, Marion… all cameras and microphones in this room have been taken down. We can talk privately."**

Hephaestus came out of the workshop, and said "Foxy, your new civilian form is ready."

" _ **That can wait until I get some answers, Hephae."**_

He was about to retort when Foxy's words registered to him, and he looked to Marion and asked "What did he see?"

"The rabbits with the collars," Marion replied quickly.

The lizard sighed, and said "As much as I despise slavery, the Forge has been running a bit more smoothly than it has before the idea was brought up. It's rather effective, and it keeps this place clean enough to be considered an establishment instead of a hidden junk heap. But then again, I can't be complaining about it."

He turned his back and took off a small section of his neck, revealing a microchip connected to a sensor. "I, nor any of the other team's blacksmiths, can leave their floors. A couple can't even leave their stations on their floors. Only one blacksmith can roam this entire mountain freely, and that's the Master Blacksmith, the only one who is allowed to work on the Blade's systems."

Setting the scales back down, he faced Foxy and Marion and said "The gladiators, the subjugated animatronics, the coaches, the blacksmiths, the janitors… everyone who takes part in this, no matter how small the part, can never leave the mountain except for the Blade, the only exception being the coaches when it's time for the Forge to create a new Blade or sharpen the old one."

Through the entire explanation, Marion was observing Foxy in order to catch any glimpse of what he was feeling. This form he was in was made specifically for fighting, which is why they made it so that he was more prone to getting angry, along with it's more focused forms of hatred and bloodthirsty, than any other emotion. However, while he was looking at him, he saw that he wasn't showing any emotion at all. Almost as if he was thinking of something…

A few seconds of silence later, Foxy simply said " **Well, I guess the only way to change that is to become the next Blade."**

Marion simply smiled, and said "Before we discuss those details, I'd rather we get Vixey into her new civilian form. In order to do that, we need you to inhabit your new civilian form, and take it out of the shop. So, shall we?"

Foxy nodded, and walked into his room. Pressing the button and revealing the hidden room, he sat his monstrous form back down, and closed his eyes.

His consciousness began to exit the being he was inhabiting, and started being collected into a smaller, stronger form.

Suddenly, his consciousness was met with a security wall that locked him out of taking over the body, which required him to speak a seven-letter password.

If his consciousness could smirk, you can bet he was doing so now.

 _Victory._

His consciousness was then propelled into the new suit, and as soon as he was completely inside, he immersed himself in the new hardware.

With his control now secured, he opened his eyes, finding himself analyzing anything and everything that came in sight much faster than he was used to, yet all the information came at a pace that he could adjust to, albeit a faster one than ever before.

All manner of weapon prototypes were strewn across the floor, made from all different types of material. An actual forge was sitting in the corner, several blacksmithing gloves and aprons, along with a couple welder masks, were hanging next to the Forge.

Hephaestus walked in on the room that Foxy found himself in and said "Foxy, glad the transition was smooth as can be. Now, your new body has more upgrades than just the visual looks, and it'll take some time to adjust. Once the straps are undone, take it slowly, k?"

Foxy blinked, and Hephaestus undid the straps on his ankles, legs, wrists, chest, and forehead.

Once the last strap was undone, Hephaestus said "The rules of the Forge state that nobody can be completely indestructible. If they were, then it wouldn't be a fair fight; it would be an assured victory, and those are never fun. So, I built this sensory module that scans anything you want to. Pair that with the increased memory bank that houses the information on any type of material that's made as of two hours ago. Anything newer than that, you'll have to figure it out yourself."

Foxy looked around, and saw that he was right; as he looked at everything in the room with him, his software scanned it all, and displayed a series of information regarding everything that was scanned;

A mace laying in the corner made completely of titanium with a mechanism on the inside that suggests that the spikes on the end shoot out of the sphere after it's first hit, becoming a devastating one-off weapon.

A sword that's made of stainless steel that, when dunked in oil, causes the weapon to be surrounded with a blue fire, which spreads to whatever the sword makes contact with.

Lined up on the wall were five different hooks of varying sizes and material, the smallest being a simple hardened plastic to the largest being made of titanium.

Looking down at his own body, he analyzed his own being as Hephaestus spoke, looking over every part that Hephaestus was talking about and seeing the improvements as he talked.

"So, to start with, we basically built you from scratch. The endoskeleton itself was a marvelous piece of machinery… 30 years ago. Nowadays, everything can be done with better material in smaller pieces of machinery. Changing it out from steel to titanium, it can take a few more hits than you previously could to even make a dent in it. Combined with new shock absorbers and hydraulic pistons, you should be able to move faster and hit harder as well as take a bigger beating before needing repairs. Replacing the joints all over your body with updated ball and hinge joints, you should have a similar movement pattern as to a normal human. There's also a highly-advanced lithium-ion battery with a gel capacitor around it instead of a liquid, meaning that you'll only need to replace the batteries once every decade instead of once or twice a year.

"Now, moving on to the next layer of your body; I've given you flexible steel wires in the shape and place of an actual human body-builder, allowing you to lift things several times your weight. Complete with a synthetic skin-like material laced with a titanium fiber mesh, along with synthetic fox fur, you'll look and feel a lot more real instead of being just a plastic robot. Your teeth are sharpened titanium with diamond cores, allowing you to literally take a bite out of almost anything short of diamonds itself. I doubt that anyone else on this mountain could make something that would be able to withstand that massive bite of yours."

Foxy then took a step forward, flexing almost every single muscle that he had in order to get a feeling for things. Once he was comfortable, he looked over to the lizard and said "Thank ye for yer assistance with me new body, lad."

He smiled when he heard that he was able to keep his old speech pattern, albeit with a slightly deeper tone that made him sound more serious.

Walking over to the mirror, he was finally able to see that he looked more… natural. Like this was an actual human evolution instead of a monstrosity created in a robotics lab.

Walking out of the room, he saw that Marion was in the room with the glass walls, watching the monitors that revealed Vixey's gladiator form on a different level than the one he was on.

Her form was similar to his own, yet completely different. Nothing that started a fire, no hook on her arm, no glowing white eyes…

If anything, he found her form even more unnerving than his own. The mainly-white body had several places with hot pink, but the colors on her were the last thing that people were going to notice.

"Absolutely marvelous, ain't she?" Marion asked, knowing that Foxy was there even though he made no sound to give away his presence.

Foxy simply nodded, marveling at the viceousness that she simply oozed from her combat form.

For the next hour and a half, Foxy became entranced by her combat style, not even bothering to analyze it in order to see if he could learn anything from it. Then, Marion turned off the monitor, and said "Alright, Foxy; time for you to get some sleep. You can see her in the morning, when your real training begins."

Foxy gulped, and asked "How 'real' be ye trainin'?"

Marion walked into the elevator, turned to look at Foxy, and gave him a sadistic grin as the elevator doors closed.

Foxy quickly looked over to Hephaestus, who was smiling at the anthro fox, and said "Welcome to The Forge; the closest thing this earth has to purgatory."

* * *

 _ **OK, so if you've made it this far and haven't read this part yet, then bear with me for a moment as I explain a few things.**_

 _ **First of all, between the first time I released this chapter and the release of the fourth chapter, there were a few inconsistencies that were head-butting other things with the chapters that weren't making sense. Like when Marion first introduced himself as the current Blade in chapter 2 while I made it look like it was Springtrap in chapter 3. It was meant to be Springtrap, and that has been fixed. At least, I think I fixed it. If someone else could go back and read it, then drop a review for everyone to see if it has been or not, along with where I need to change it if something needs to be changed, then it would be much appreciated.**_

 _ **Second, I changed up the times a bit in the first and second chapters to more closely correlate the process of events in this story. Best thing about having a fanfic is that I can bend the universe to my will as long as it makes sense for the story. I'm not trying to stick to the original lore made by Scott Cawthon. I'm appreciating the fact that he made these characters, and I'm not claiming these creations of my own, but I am claiming this story and it's progression as my own. All the characters in this story, minus their FEAR forms, go to Scott Cawthon. Their FEAR forms are something I made in my own consciousness from thinking 'How can I make the Nightmare versions of Foxy and Mangle even scarier?'**_

 _ **Shoutout to Tea Blade Writer for allowing me to adopt and re-create his story, Mistress Lexi for her continued support (who doesn't have an account on this site last time I checked), and to the few of you who followed and favorited this story. The support you give is very much appreciated.**_

 _ **~Count Kleiffen**_


End file.
